My Salvation
by Paige Knight
Summary: What happens when Scarlet a missing person returns home, will everyone be happy to see her again or will they not recognise her after the years she has been missing?. And will she capture the heart of Damon Salvatore like she did ones before, or be the first one to pull emotions out of the Original Hybrid Niklaus?.
1. Returning Home

**I only own Scarlet, All other rights go to the owners of Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

* * *

On the road, leading to Wickery Bridge. A Black SUV was driving at lease 80mph maybe even 90. The car was fast heading in to Mystic Falls, the most supernatural city in America, one person didn't care. Scarlet.

She had pale skin, emerald green eyes, red hair, she had black skin tight jeans on, a corkey green summer top on and a black leather jacket, a long with a pair of black converse, a simple bracelet and a necklace that had a silver surf-board with skull and cross bones in the middle. In appearance Scarlett seemed around 24 years of age. Scarlet smiled when she seen an old wooden sign with big white lettering, that said _Welcome to Mystic Falls _written on. She had recently brought a house near the centre of the town.

When she arrived at the house she admired the midnight blue front door. When she walked up to the house or mansion, she smiled to herself, as she was finally home where she was born and grew up in. She finally made it through the front door, she smiled at all of the furniture neatly placed around each of the rooms, and the basement full stocked with her necessaries. Everything was how she had been imagining. The sofers in the living area placed around the fire place with a coffee table in the middle and a flat screen TV above the fire place, the dinning room had a large family sized table with six to eight chairs around it. The kitchen was huge, you could practically skate around it. There were several bedrooms, each with there own on-sweet bathrooms, the master bedroom was neatly decorated with large king-size bed, bathroom, double doors on to the balcony and another door leading to the walk-in wardrobe. Scarlett was finally home, she already had ideas for a business in the centre of town.

She had brought a shop in the centre of town, she had already had the design of the sign ready and also the layout of the shop. She was going to open a design shop for fashion and interior, she would personally make the fashion products and would get in contact with her building side to help with the interior side of things, she would also get in contact with paint/wallpaper places, kitchens and bathrooms places too to help with everything that could be needed. The shop was going to be called Scarlet's.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

It was a few days later, and Scarlett's was now open and had customers from all of the place on of them was a Katherine Pierce, not wanting to live with the Salvatore brothers any longer, she decided to come and place an order for all the necessary things for her house. While also placing an order for own design pair of shoes. She smiled when she left the order with Scarlet, as the pair seemed to hit it off, but their was on thing nobody was aware of, Scarlet's secret.

A few hours late a man with dark hair, brown eyes and dressed in black came in, he smiled at Scarlet as he looked around before finally making it to the main desk where she was stood.

"Hello I'm Scarlet the own of this place. How may I help you?" she asked politely as he looked her up and down, like she was something to eat, she smiled at him, knowing for sure if he tried something he would fail. The strange man was shortly joined by a blond hair one, they looked similar brothers maybe.

"Nice to meet you Scarlet, I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my older brother Damon" said the blond one trying to be nice, which was the complete opposite of what Damon was trying to do, they gave each other a look, like they were planning something, "We came here to cancel the request that Katherine Pierce place earlier today" added Stefan smiling a reassuring smile hoping she would agree to it, before Damon did something to her.

"I'm sorry I can't do that unless you have a written request by Miss Pierce" Scarlet replied smiling back at them, oddly not showing any fear at all, she stood there like she saw people like Damon every day, like she was used to it. "Hold on a minute please" asked Scarlet as she went to the back of the shop to phone Katherine to make sure she had sent them to cancel the order she had placed, when she came back she smiled at the two of them. "I have just been on the phone with Miss Pierce and she said she never sent you two to cancel her order therefore I can not do anything with your request" said Scarlet clearly annoying the older on of the two.

Damon took hold of her and look into her eyes before saying something "You will cancel the order Katherine Pierce place" Damon said trying to compel her to do as he wanted unknown to who she really was. Scarlet just smiled at him and grab on to his hands pulling them of her, before pushing him away, shocking both Salvatore brothers.

"Never try and compel someone you don't know little boy, you never know who they might be or what they might be" said Scarlet as he walked back around the desk to where Damon was lying on the wooden floor and Stefan was standing in complete shock. Stefan took on of the leaflets that was on the end of the desk, before walking out dragging Damon behind him.

* * *

**At The Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was going through the a special database that Vampire Haunters put together, to try and find the matching name that goes with Scarlet's Photo on the leaflet he got from her shop. Meanwhile Damon was in the main room trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

"Are you okay Damon?" asked Elena, walking into the living room to see Damon starting into the fire, he looked around at her and smiled nodding his head as to say yes before going back to stare at the fire. Elena walk closer to him and turned him to look at her.

"The new girl in town Scarlet, she can't be compelled, I tried to compel her to delete Katherine's order, but she refused, and she is stronger than me, I know I have seen her before but I can't remember if it was in person or picture" said Damon explaining what had happened when he went out with Stefan earlier that day.

"Her real name is Scarlet Salvation, born in the thirteenth century, she was banished from her home town, which is here and disappeared, after that there is no record of her, and there is no magic in her blood line, her bloodline ended in the late nineteenth century. She had gone by several named including Scarlet Brunette, Scarlet O'hara, and Scarlet Smith. She was also known as The Baroness as Scotland, Lady Scarlet, and Countess of Mystic Falls" said Stefan informing both Damon and Elena of the past of Scarlet and why she appeared to be from a different time to everyone else.

"So what happened to her, I mean she was a Countess, a Lady and Baroness, what more could a girl want?" asked Elena, as she looked at the both of them, and then kept her focus on Stefan waiting from him to continue with what he was saying as she knew from experience that he wasn't finished with what he was saying.

"She is the current Baroness of France, so she doesn't know who any of us, but she has an unknown past, never caught by a vampire haunter, even when she is around her, and she has never told any one or found her soul mate" said Stefan finally finish off what he had started to say before he was interrupted by Elena. He also manage to surprise both Damon an Elena with the information that she was the Baroness of France.

"She can't be the Baroness, you saw her, she just like Elena, and Caroline, a ordinary girl in this town or rather another female vampire with the added attitude" said Damon, as he walked out of the Salvatore boarding house and went to the Mystic Grill where he tends to hang out from time to time, to cool off after one of those days. Only to come face to face with a certain vampire he didn't really what to see. One of the Originals.


	2. First Meeting

**I only own Scarlet, all other rights got to the writers/creators of Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Be aware this chapter doesn't go with the original's or vampire Diaries, so their may be characters in here that may already be dead in the series.**

* * *

**Previously on My Salvation...**

"She is the current Baroness of France, so she practically knows who everyone of us is, but she has an unknown past, never caught by a vampire haunter, even when she is around her, and she has never told any one or found her soul mate" said Stefan finally finish off what he had started to say before he was interrupted by Elena. He also manage to surprise both Damon an Elena with the information that she was the Baroness of France.

"She can't be the Baroness, you saw her, she just like Elena, and Caroline, a ordinary girl in this town or rather another female vampire with the added attitude" said Damon, as he walked out of the Salvatore boarding house and went to the Mystic Grill where he tends to hang out from time to time, to cool off after one of those days. Only to come face to face with a certain vampire he didn't really what to see. One of the Originals.

**And Now ...**

* * *

Damon had come face to face with The Original Hybrid Klaus. They looked at each other for a few minutes before going their separate ways, Klaus was one side of the bar and Damon was the other side. Damon was drinking away his sorrows, partly his past memories of a secret part of his life, the part that he never told anyone not even Stefan. Klaus on the other hand was drinking to have a good time, both of them were minding there own business.

That was until the main door to The Grill opened and a certain red head entered The Grill, Scarlet. She started to walk over to an empty table, in the far corner of the building. When suddenly Damon appeared in front of her, smiling at her before pulling her into a hidden area. From there he kept hold of her arm and handed her something, the information that Stefan had found on her earlier that day.

"What are you doing here Scarlet?, the last time we met I was wrapped around your little finger, and your signed the contract saying you would never return to Mystic Falls" whispered Damon, trying not to get the attention of anyone else in there, as he knew she hated to created a scene, he at least remember that about her.

"Nice to see you to Damon, I'm well thanks and in case you haven't noticed, a century is up, the contract said I had to stay away for a century, that century was up ten days ago. And this is my home town as well nothing will keep me away forever" said Scarlet clearly annoyed that he was trying to get rid of her already considering she had only just returned. There was a sudden whoosh of air and a blond hair, blue eyed man stood by them, smiling.

"Go away Klaus this has nothing to do with you" said Damon in a bitter way as he took his eyes off Scarlet and turning to look at Klaus, who was facing both himself and Scarlet. Klaus looked from Damon to Scarlet, to which he smiled and then he looked back at Damon again to which the smile disappeared and was replaced by serious glare.

"Now don't be like that I was just coming to see what the disagreement was about, and if the lovely lady here was okay" said Klaus as he was using his vampire hearing to listen into what was happening. When he mentioned lady he looked at Scarlet, but looked back at Damon once he had finished what he was saying. Damon was about to say something else, when he was suddenly hit with a kick to the side of the head.

"Now you have to admit Damon you had that coming" said Scarlet in a soft voice, as she looked down at Damon who was now on the floor holding his jaw, where the impact happened. After that Scarlet smiled at both men and walked out of Mystic Grill. She had just got outside of The Grill she was once again pulled back by someone.

"Sorry love I didn't catch your name?" said Klaus as he let go of her when she turned around to face him, she smiled at him while putting her fluffy top jacket on, before looking back towards The Grill and the way she was heading. "My name is Klaus Mikaelson" added Klaus they smiled at each other before Scarlet finally answered him.

"Right the Original Hybrid, Well it's nice to meet you Klaus and as for my name it's for me to know and you to find out" said Scarlet as she smiled and walked away, leaving Klaus stunned that he didn't get what he wanted, as he always gets what he wants, when he wants. He started to go after her when he ran into his older brother Elijah.

"Elijah" said Klaus, stunned that his brother was there in Mystic Falls once again, Elijah only looked at him in confusion as to who the red head girl who had just left Klaus stunned in the middle of the town square. After a while Elijah just smiled at Klaus.

"Our sister has brought both Kol and Finn back, and who was that you were just talking to, I haven't seen her here before?" asked Elijah curious as to who this red head women was that left his younger brother stunned in the middle of the street, as he had never seen anyone let alone a single women leave Klaus stunned and speechless, But it was also something he found rather amusing.

"Well that good our siblings are back and I don't know who she is, she just said her name was for her to know and me to find out. We haven't seen her before because she had a contract with Damon Salvatore that she wouldn't return here for a century. She seems very intriguing to me" said Klaus, curious of where she had spent her time, if she didn't spend it in Mystic Falls. There was a lot about this mysterious girl that interested him.

Instead of going after Scarlet, and find more information about her, he went with Elijah to welcome his sister and two brothers back home, to the mansion that he had built for all of them, a few months back, when they were all realised from their caskets. He smiled when he seen they were once again altogether again, regardless is they got along or not.

Elsewhere Scarlet had gone back to her home, to do a little research on what had happened to her family line, and also what had become of her old family home and where her parents and sister were berried, as when she was banished she lost all contact with her family. What she found surprised her the most, as there was something she was never expecting.


	3. Centuries Old Mysteries

**I only own Scarlet and Her family all other rights go to the writers/creators of the Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Please note that their maybe appearances from characters that may already be dead in the series.**

* * *

**Previously**** on My Salvation ...**

Instead of going after Scarlet, and find more information about her, he went with Elijah to welcome his sister and two brothers back home, to the mansion that he had built for all of them, a few months back, when they were all realised from their caskets. He smiled when he seen they were once again altogether again, regardless is they got along or not.

Elsewhere Scarlet had gone back to her home, to do a little research on what had happened to her family line, and also what had become of her old family home and where her parents and sister were berried, as when she was banished she lost all contact with her family. What she found surprised her the most, as there was something she was never expecting.

**And Now ...**

* * *

Scarlet had found that the house that was once her family house, the house she grew up in was now a museum to her family, as they are one of the most famous families in Mystic Falls history. Scarlet having her normal curiosity, decided to go around the museum, she found her entire family tree from start to end and was devastated when she found out her family line had come to an end at the hands of The Salvatore Family. She was also surprised to see there was information on her so called disappearance, and that her parents had never found her, but placed an grave stone in the cemetery, with something she had written a few years before, so thing that is still heard today.

After going to the Museum dedicated to The Salvation bloodline, she went to Mystic Cemetery to find four particular graves. When she got there she immdetley went looking for the four graves, she picked a map up and spotted where they would be. Scarlet made her way over there, she came across four tall grave two were crosses with a small description of who's grave it was underneath, there was on tall one with two little ones each side of it and one big one with a symbol carved in top of it.

On the two graves with crosses for tomb stones, the descriptions said. _Peter Salvation JR. died never knowing what happened to his youngest daughter. _On the other cross grave stone said _Tamara Nora Salvation. Beloved wife and mother. Died with a empty space in her heart. _When Scarlet read what the graves of her parents, everything was starting to make sense, the mayor of Mystic Falls never told her parents the truth. She wiped away the tears before placing a single white rose of each of their graves, never saying a word to them.

The grave next to her fathers was that of her big sister Shannon, her tomb stone was large with a particular symbol carved in the side of it, the symbol meant she married the son of the mayor, this only made her wonder if her Shannon had ever found out the truth of what happened to her. Although she was curious she read the description on Shannon's grave _Shannon Salvation Lockwood, loved first lady and heart of Mystic Falls, and her family, a mother and wife to live forever. _Scarlet let her tears fall freely, The Salvation line may have come to an end but her bloodline hadn't the Lockwood's were her descendants.

The finally grave was next to her mother, finding it hard to believe, she parents or sister were never told the truth at what really happened to her. She looked over her grave it was the big one rock with two smaller rocks each side, she smiled as she read out loud of what the description said.

"Here lies the empty casket of Scarlet Salvation, lost at a young age, never found. We may hope she rests in peace forever" Scarlet read as she started to cry, upset her family never got to know she was turned immortal, from something she was suffering from. She looked further down and carried on reading what it said.

"I am the chosen wretched and divine. I am the unspoken, the one they left behind, fearless fight until we die, I am broken the wretched and divine" Scarlet finished what was written on her grave and smiled, seeing her family never forgot her no matter what they went through. Above all the writing was a old faded drawing of her and her date of birth and suspected date of death. A sight she will never forget but only opening up more mysteries.

She sat down in front of the graves of her sister and parents, thinking what to say to them, that she was killed but come back as an immortal, a vampire. She smiled at some of the memories, that she remember when she was human, before she was banished from her home town, before she could see her parents and sister again.

"Hey Shannon, Mom, Dad. It's me Scar, I want you to know that although you never found my body I did die, but I came back as an Immortal, a vampire. I still look like me and can still eat normal foods, but I have to keep a healthy blood diet too. I love you three so much, I really do, I'm sorry for everything that you guys went through. Dad I'm sorry you past on never knowing what happened to me, mom for leaving an empty space in your heart and lots of questions, and Shannon for never being there for you to talk to, or there during all the important, happy and sad moment, forgive me" said Scarlet wondering what life would have been like if she was allowed to stay with her family after she was turned to a vampire.

"So it is true, you're the missing Salvation?" said a voice from behind Scarlet, making her jump a little bit. She quickly turning around to see The Original Hybrid Klaus. He smiled at her as she turned away from him to wipe away her tears, before turning around to look at him returning the smile.

"How did you figure it out, I know you didn't follow me?" replied Scarlet answering his question in a weird way. He looked around trying to sum up what he was thinking into words that wouldn't sound so weird to her, where she whoosh away from him. He continued to look around until he rested his eyes on the grave stone that had her name on it. He silently read what it said, holding a secret of his own.

"I had come across your family about two maybe three days after you disappeared, I noticed that they were upset so I went with my family to see what was wrong. Your father explained, what happened. When there was no trace of you anywhere, we followed your family line to see if you would turn up, we had no luck until now" replied Klaus, revealing he was interested in what had happened to her, she smiled at him still trying to take in what he had just said to her.

Then he held out his hand to her and smiled at her.

"Baroness of France would you give me the pleasure of escorting you out of the grave-yard and into the town. Please love, I will tell you everything, I know about you" said Klaus trying to be a gentleman since she was a baroness after all. He was also trying to convince her to come with him, as he was hiding another secret.

"It would be a delight Niklaus Mikaelson, since you asked so politely" answered Scarlet in a lady like manor, something she never lost, no matter how old she was. She smiled at Klaus, taking his hand as he lead her out of the grave-yard and back into the town centre. Where the two talked about everything, Mainly Klaus telling her what he knew about her and that he had been trying to find her since, she mysterious disappeared eight centuries before.

* * *

**Have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens between Scarlet Salvation and Niklaus Mikaelson. "I am the chosen, Wretched and Divine, I am the unspoken the one they left behind, fearless fight until we die, I am broken, The Wretched and Divine" is the chorus from Black Veil Brides Song Wretched and Divine, I just though it went well with the story and Scarlet.**


End file.
